


alone

by playfulparkson (ghostbvrinnit)



Series: irondad oneshots [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/playfulparkson
Summary: he was unloveable. uncared for. alone.alone scared him out of the other negative words.
Series: irondad oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> oops my finger slipped and this is totally not me projecting nope not at all

Peter’s fists clenched on the edge of the bathroom sink as the familliar dread take a grasp on his chest.

heavy, shaking breaths exhaled from his lungs as he tried to control the swirling mess of dark, tantalizing Thoughts that threatened to take hold of his mind. taking him prisoner. 

tightness crushing his chest, caving it in as if concrete was weighing it down. pushing and pushing until he was certain his spine was going to snap under the sheer force. under the building again with no way out. light gone, darkness encasing him. 

heart beating so fast and hard, he was afraid that it would soon shatter his ribs in its attempt to escape.

legs shaking, feeling as if he had grown 100 pounds heavier and they were stuggling to support his weight. 

eyes watering, but no tears ever falling down his face. he refused to cry. he was strong. strong people dont cry. strong people. not him. 

he was unloveable. uncared for. alone.

alone scared him out of the other negative words. 

alone. alone.

alone meant his mind could play tricks on him. his paranoia would peak, anxiety would crash over him like a wave over a boat, submerging him in memories he’d rather forget. taunting him with the things he could never let go of. the grief and pain he carried along with him everyday. 

it was all in his head and he knew that. it terrified him how vivid his imagination was.how his mind played out all the ways he could quieten the void...

alone. alone.

gasping for air, he was in the water, barely staying a float as the Thoughts came, wrapping their dark tentacles around his feet and tugging him down into the depths of insecurities and nightmares. down and down and suddenly he was drowning, trying to kick back against them but the Thoughts wouldn’t leave.

alone. alone. **ALONE.**

he sank deeper, cold water submerging him. he sank, allowing them to pull him down, to lock him away from reality. 

alone. 


End file.
